


First sights

by KWKY



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: Drawing, F/F, Pencil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KWKY/pseuds/KWKY
Summary: Just the moments before they locked gazes.





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




End file.
